Comme une histoire qui se répète
by Swato
Summary: Allison ne supporte plus de voir Derek heureux alors qu'il a tué sa mère. Elle se venge et met le feu à la maison des Hale en faisant croire à Derek que Stiles est à l'intérieur. Son plan fonctionne... un peu trop bien. Sterek
1. Quand une histoire se répète

**Titre:** Comme une histoire qui se répète... Ou pas.

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Allison ne supporte plus de voir Derek heureux alors qu'il a tué sa mère. Elle se venge et met le feu à la maison des Hale en faisant croire à Derek que Stiles est à l'intérieur. Son plan fonctionne... un peu trop bien. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

* * *

**Comme une histoire qui se répète... Ou pas**

.**  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand l'histoire se répète.  
**

.

.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Allison se remettait bien de la mort de sa mère. C'était loin d'être le cas.

Allison se sentait dévastée et coupable. Plus d'un sentiment négatif coulait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir repoussé sa mère quand celle-ci avait voulu lui parler. Et maintenant elle était morte. Ça ressemblait à un mauvais cauchemar et si elle n'avait pas craqué jusqu'à présent, c'était parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que sa mère était morte. Tout ça était tellement irréel ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Sa mère devait juste être partie en vacance dans leurs chalets en France. Elle reviendrait.

C'est ce qu'elle avait cru. _Stupide_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été stupide ! Il lui avait fallut un mois pour réaliser que sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour venir lui remonter le moral quand elle n'allait pas bien. Qu'elle ne ferait plus le shopping avec elle. Qu'elle ne rirait plus à ses blagues. Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Le premier sentiment qui était venu à ce constat avait été la tristesse. Une peine écrasante. Elle s'était figée et n'avait pu bouger de toute la soirée. Elle était restée immobile, paralysée par la douleur qui creusait sa poitrine.

Ensuite était venue la colère. La colère, la haine envers ce monde pourri qui prenait les gens au hasard. Son père ne lui avait rien caché de la mort de sa mère.  
Elle lui en avait d'abord voulu de cet abandon. Scott était un loup garou après tout, et il s'en sortait bien avec ça. Mais sa mère avait été faible, elle n'avait pas voulu vivre, elle l'avait abandonné. Mais Allison ne pouvait pas être en colère longtemps contre sa mère. Parce que justement, c'était sa mère. Sa haine s'était ensuite dirigée vers le coupable de ce désastre. Vers Derek.

Celui qui l'avait mordu.

Derek était celui qui était responsable de tout ses soucis. Il était responsable de l'absence de sa mère. Sa mère qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Allison sentait la rage courir dans ses veines. Son sang criait vengeance et elle n'en avait rien à faire si on la prenait pour une folle. La mort de sa mère était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée de sa vie. Et cette mort était due à Derek. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus aucune place pour le doute. Derek devait payer.

Mais le tuer n'était pas suffisant.

Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait à présent.

_Tu ne pense pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert ? Il a perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie par la faute de ta tante, tu ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant ?  
_

Non. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Parce qu'elle en avait assez de le voir sourire quand il passait dans sa voiture flambant neuve alors qu'elle... Elle était détruite.

Allison avait besoin d'un plan. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était mise à observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec plus de minutie.

Elle évitait Scott, ils ne sortaient plus ensemble mais le loup garou s'accrochait toujours à elle. Elle était attendrie par les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Et elle l'aimait tellement aussi. C'était _tellement_ dur de l'éviter de cette manière, mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Son père l'entraînait à devenir une chasseuse hors paires et elle suivait les entrainements avec assiduité. Elle voulait devenir meilleure, elle voulait aider.

Et elle voulait se venger.

Lydia allait mieux quand elle ne voyait pas Peter. Elle avait reprit ses esprits et reprenait des forces tous les jours, son fort caractère l'aidait ainsi que sa remise en couple avec Jackson. Allison s'assurait de toujours être présente pour elle. Elle aimait Lydia, c'était sa meilleure amie.

Jackson allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'était plus un Kanima. Être un loup garou lui allait bien, il semblait plus confiant et étonnamment, sa nouvelle puissance ne lui avait pas monté à la tête et il avait prit plus de maturité. Il était toujours un peu prétentieux, parce que Jackson l'était au naturel, mais il avait l'air plus apaisé et ne cherchait pas sans arrêt à afficher sa supériorité.

Isaak, Erica et Boyd se tenaient à carreaux, ils étaient correct et ils n'intéressaient pas Allison.

Venait le plus intéressant.

Stiles. Allison avait remarqué avec surprise et dégoût qu'il était bien plus proche de Derek qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Quand le loup garou venait au lycée pour rechercher les trois adolescents qui faisaient parties de sa meute, il se plaçait toujours à coté de Stiles. Allison ne laissait pas paraitre sa colère pour Derek quand il était là, au contraire, quand il lui jetait un coup d'œil, elle lui souriait. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait vu la proximité qui existait entre eux deux.

Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'animosité dans l'air. Ils semblaient s'apprécier.

_Ils s'appréciaient vraiment_, affirma t-elle en voyant le sourire complice qu'ils s'étaient jetés quand Scott avait dit une absurdité.

Dès lors, une ébauche de plan s'était formée dans sa tête.

Elle allait s'en vouloir. Mais sa mère en valait largement la peine. Et elle devait la venger. Derek ne serait pas une grande perte, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Scott et toutes les transformations qu'ils avaient engendrés, mieux valait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

Allison sécha ses larmes avec rage et se mordit les lèvres.

Elle avait tellement peur de l'oublier. Ses traits étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire, mais en serait-il de même dans deux ans ? Dans dix jours ? Elle avait terriblement peur d'oublier et si elle était menacée par cela, c'était uniquement de la faute de Derek.

Rien ne pourrait lui rendre sa mère. Rien ne pourrait la sauver de ce trou qu'elle sentait enfler dans sa poitrine à mesure que les jours passaient.

Allison n'avait envie de faire souffrir personne.

Mais Derek _devait_ payer.

.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Derek ? »

Stiles fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il faillit s'étouffer en buvant. Il reposa vite sa bouteille et toussa un moment avant d'arriver à reprendre son souffle. Allison attendit qu'il le fasse avec un sourire amusé. Elle finit même par rire, Stiles était amusant et très drôle, elle ne comprenait pas comment Lydia pouvait passer à coté d'un garçon aussi gentil et plaisant.

« Aller, quoi ! C'est juste une question, tu vas pas mourir pour si peu, rit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je pense de Derek ? demanda Stiles avec une voix encore rauque.

- Oui, exactement, affirma t-elle.

- T'es intéressée par lui ? Mais et Scott ? débita t-il précipitamment. »

Allison fit rouler ses yeux avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est... attirant, termina t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Attirant ? répéta Stiles avec sidération.

- Attirant. Tu sais, comme dans "sexy" ou "charmant" ou... Attirant, répéta t-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en la regardant et toussa nerveusement pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Hum... Ouais, je suppose, finit-il par dire. »

Allison tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si ils étaient vraiment seul et que personne ne les écoutait. Elle se pencha ensuite sur la table avec un sourire comploteur. Stiles fit de même sans s'en rendre compte.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Allison à voix basse avec un sourire complice. »

Stiles se redressa brusquement avec un hoquet et la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète. Allison soutint son regard avec défi et amusement. Elle aimait beaucoup Stiles, toutes ses réactions étaient amusantes. Stiles arrondit exagérément les yeux pour montrer sa suspicion et haussa les sourcils.

« Il y avait quelque chose d'illicite dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, Allison ? demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tu sais que des fois un silence parle plus que les mots ? le taquina t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien entre Derek et moi, s'empressa t-il de la détromper.

- Même pas un semblant de romance ? dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Même pas un semblant de romance, même pas un grain, même pas une minuscule poussière de romance, dit-il en secouant furieusement la tête.

- Pourtant Derek passe son temps à te protéger, non ? continua Allison. »

Stiles se passa la langue sur la lèvre et Allison remarqua le comportement nerveux qu'il venait d'adopter. Elle sourit. Stiles remuait plus que d'habitude quand il était stressé, sa jambe battait la mesure en dessous de son siège et sa main tapait régulièrement sur la table. Elle décida de ne pas lâcher le morceau, elle était plutôt têtue quand elle voulait.

« Il t'a sauvé de Isaak et de Peter quand ils ont voulu t'attaquer, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné. Allison rit.

« Tu dis tout à Scott. Et Scott me dit tout, expliqua t-elle. Et d'après ce que je sais... Tu as bien failli te noyer en voulant le sauver de la noyade, ajouta t-elle.

- Okay, soupira Stiles d'un air frustré. »

Il grimaça et son agacement fut clairement visible sur son visage. Allison était presque sûr qu'il maudissait Scott sur de nombreuses générations pour lui avoir tout révélé. Et elle eut raison puisque deux secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende clairement les mots "_faux frères_" passer les lèvres de Stiles. Elle sourit à nouveau. Stiles la regarda avec prudence.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous, répéta t-il. Disons que je ne le déteste plus comme je le détestais avant, éluda t-il.

- C'est une excuse facile ça, Stiles. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes.

- Mais j'ai pas de façon de le regarder vu que je ne le regarde pas ! Bon techniquement quand il me parle, je le regarde parce que c'est malpoli de pas faire attention à quelqu'un quand il est en train de parler mais j'ai pas de "_façon de le regarder_" ! babilla t-il.

- En tout cas... Lui il te regarde, dit-elle en feintant l'indifférence. »

Allison fit semblant de lire son bouquin de chimie, elle pouvait sentir la curiosité de Stiles même en ne le regardant pas. Ce dernier finit par craquer.

« Comment ça, il me regarde ? Comment ça il me regarde, comment il me regarde ? demanda t-il à toute vitesse. »

Allison ferma son livre en un bruit sec et planta ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Stiles.

« Il te regarde, répéta t-elle. Il te regarde comme si il attendait quelque chose, l'éclaira t-elle.

- Comme si il attendait... Eh, peut-être qu'il attend tout simplement que je réponde à une de ses questions, dans ce cas, bien sûr qu'il doit me regarder comme si il attendait quelque chose ! s'exclama t-il.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'observation, soupira t-elle. Mais maintenant que je te l'ai dit, peut-être que tu y feras plus attention. »

Allison lui sourit à nouveau en lui faisant signe de la main, puis elle prit son plateau repas et tourna les talons. Cette conversation n'était pas une partie de son plan. Elle appréciait vraiment Stiles, elle ne jouerait jamais avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

.

* * *

.

Allison avait tout prévu. Au détail près. Ce soir, il y avait un match de Lacrosse. Tout le monde y était. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaak, Stiles, Jackson et Lydia. Tout le monde sauf Derek bien sûr, parce qu'il ne se mêlait pas à leurs affaires de lycée. Stiles était sur le banc de touche, mais il n'y serait bientôt plus. Elle sourit.

Allison avait prévu quelque chose de si vicieux que ça aurait pu être confondu avec un plan de sa tante psychopathe.

Elle leva la tête et observa la maison qui se dressait difficilement devant ses yeux. La maison abandonnée des Hale. Même Derek n'y vivait plus depuis qu'il avait investit le hangar avec sa meute. Allison sortit quelque chose de sa poche et leva la main devant ses yeux.

Elle avait l'énergie d'activation: son briquet. Elle avait le combustible: l'essence.

Allison alluma son briquet avec un petit sourire. Puis elle le lança dans la marre d'essence avant de s'éloigner. Elle sortit alors son portable et envoya un message à Stiles:

_"J'ai eut un problème avec ma voiture ! Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? Je suis près du Massachusetts State House !"_

Allison attendit une dizaine de minute avant d'écrire un deuxième message_._ A Derek. Elle savait que Stiles était d'un naturel impulsif et serviable. Il s'était surement précipité sur sa voiture pour venir l'aider. Mais elle l'avait envoyé à l'opposé de la maison des Hale. Assez loin pour que Derek ne puisse plus le sentir. Elle relut une dernière fois le message: _  
_

_J'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire se répète. Si tu veux sauver quelqu'un qui t'es cher, tu ferais mieux de venir maintenant. Chez toi._

Allison attendit que le feu soit assez développé avant d'appuyer sur la touche "_envoyer_". Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus longtemps à patienter avant que Derek ne soit là. Le loup garou allait se précipiter ici et même si il ne la croyait pas, il viendrait pour voir ce qui se passait ou pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le feu qu'elle venait d'allumer.

Elle risquait gros. Elle pourrait se faire arrêter pour pyromanie. Mais sa mère lui manquait tellement. Son absence était si douloureuse, elle la revoyait partout dans la maison. Des fois, elle la revoyait juste avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle la revoyait lui demander une seconde. Une seconde de son temps qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui accorder. Et elle se détestait tellement quand ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire qu'elle ne respirait plus. L'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge, sa poitrine était tellement serrée qu'elle s'étouffait.

Allison secoua la tête et effaça la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle enleva l'arc qu'elle avait accroché dans son dos et reprit ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentré. Elle mit son arc en joug et se remémora les conseils de son père.

_Écoute. Ressens. La présence d'un loup garou est facilement détectable si tu es concentrée._

Un bruissement de feuille lui fit tourner la tête et elle leva son arc. Deux yeux rouges luisirent dans la pénombre.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Allison ?

- Un feu de joie, rétorqua t-elle. »

Derek sortit de l'ombre et regarda la maison enflammée à nouveau. Allison se concentra. C'était là que tout se corsait et qu'elle saurait si son plan fonctionnerait.

« Il n'y a personne là dedans, soupira Derek.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, répliqua t-elle. Utilise tes sens de loup garou, je suis sûre que tu sentiras quelque chose de surprenant. »

Derek tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, son regard était rouge et elle le vit prendre une ample inspiration. L'alpha sembla changer de couleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda t-il.

- A toi de deviner. Stiles n'est pas au match de Lacrosse ce soir, tu peux demander à qui tu voudras, continua t-elle. Mais plus tu mets de temps... »

Allison se tourna vers la maison enflammée. L'odeur de fumée commençait à se répandre et la chaleur qui se dégageait de la maison était presque insupportable. Elle sourit.

« Plus lui mettra du temps à en revenir, termina t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, continua Derek.

- Dans ce cas, écoute les battements de mon cœur, je vais te dire la vérité. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te le faire payer, dit-elle lentement avec une voix haineuse »

Derek regarda une fois de plus la maison en flamme. Allison sourit, elle avait gagné. Le loup garou se tourna vers elle et montra les crocs avant de se précipiter dans la maison en feu. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire. Elle avait réussit à mentir à un loup garou, et il n'avait rien remarqué.

Son plan avait marché.

Elle avait volé une veste que Stiles portait sans arrêt et avait mit son odeur sur quelque arbres avant d'en imprégner quelque poutres de la maison, puis elle avait déposé la veste à l'étage. Là où le loup garou devait être en ce moment, tentant de sauver quelqu'un qui n'était pas en danger de mort. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant que Stiles n'était pas au Lacrosse, elle n'avait pas mentit quand elle avait dit qu'il faudrait plus de temps à Stiles pour revenir de là où il était. Parce que plus Allison mettait de temps à convaincre le loup garou, plus Stiles la cherchait à l'opposé de la ville. Et elle était réellement prête à tout pour lui faire payer la mort de sa mère. Elle était prête à envoyer Stiles à l'autre bout de la ville, elle était prête à mentir à tout le monde, à jouer la comédie, et même à faire semblant que tout allait bien. Allison sourit. Sa mère allait être vengée.

Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas mieux ?

Allison regarda sa montre et effaça rageusement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Cela faisait dix minutes que Derek était dans la maison. Elle devait partir avant que la police ne soit alertée par les flammes.

« Allison ! »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la voix.

« Allison ! hurla t-on à nouveau. »

Elle jura entre ses dents et voulut courir à la rencontre de la personne qui l'appelait mais avant qu'elle ait pu le faire, quelqu'un surgit.

« Stiles ! S'exclama t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! ? s'exclama t-elle.

- Portable, puce, localisation, écourta t-il. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce feu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il y a personne là dedans, pas vrai ? demanda t-il à toute vitesse. »

Allison s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais elle referma la bouche. Stiles la regarda en détail, il vit l'arc qu'elle tenait à la main et releva les yeux sur son visage.

« Allison ? l'appela t-il. »

Elle pouvait voir son cerveau tourner à mille à l'heure, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce comportement digne d'un petit génie. Stiles secoua la tête et regarda la maison en flamme.

« Y a personne là dedans, hein ? redemanda t-il avec inquiétude.

- Il a ce qu'il mérite, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Stiles se tourna vers elle avec un air paniqué. Ses yeux vacillaient sur son visage, comme si il cherchait à déterminer si elle lui mentait ou si elle disait la vérité.

« Derek ? murmura t-il. »

Allison hocha la tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir quelque chose. Elle se sentait si vide. Stiles ferma les yeux une seconde, il semblait monté sur ressort, il semblait prêt à se précipiter dans la maison en ruine. Allison sentit un élan de panique enserrer son cœur à cette idée.

« Stiles, l'appela t-elle. »

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Et avant qu'elle ait pu le retenir, Stiles courait vers la maison remontant sa veste sur son visage pour se protéger et passer la porte enflammée.

« STILES ! Hurla t-elle en essayant de l'arrêter. »

Une peur panique la secoua tout entière. Stiles venait d'entrer dans la maison. Allison poussa un gémissement hystérique dans sa peur et chercha son portable d'une main tremblante. Totalement paniquée, elle appela le premier numéro qui lui passait par la tête: les urgences. Elle se mit à pleurer d'une façon complétement idiote et névrosée. La personne à l'autre bout essaya de la calmer mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Allison essaya d'entrer dans la maison pour les secourir, mais l'air était trop brulant, elle n'y arrivait pas.

La culpabilité serra sa gorge et elle s'effondra contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle hyper-ventilait, des frissons tantôt brulant et tantôt glacés lui courraient le long de l'échine. Elle avait envie de vomir. Allison entoura ses jambes de ses bras en se berçant d'avant en arrière, cela n'arrangeait en rien sa nausée mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle remarqua à peine qu'une centaine de gens venait d'envahir la forêt, essayant de porter secours aux deux personnes encore dans la battisse enflammée. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main, mais elle la sentait à peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Un bourdonnement intense lui bouchait les oreilles et elle avait un gout de métal dans la bouche. Tout ses membres semblaient engourdis, elle se sentait vacillante, sans force.

Elle se débattit quand elle sentit des bras entourer ses épaules et cria de toute ses forces.

Allison sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras dans un état second, elle sentit la morsure d'une aiguille dans son bras. Le monde prit une teinte étrange, plein de brouillard et elle se sentit mieux. Il lui sembla qu'elle passait de bras en bras, elle perçut des lumières rouges et bleus dans son délire et comprit qu'il s'agissait des gyrophares d'une ambulance.

.

Il lui semblait qu'elle s'était endormie. Le brouillard s'était légèrement dissipé.

Allison se redressa et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Scott. Tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se remit à pleurer.

« Oh non, gémit-elle.

- Allison. Allison, l'appela Scott. »

Elle releva les yeux sur lui et ravala ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'était elle qui avait fait tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

« Oh mon dieu, Scott. C'est de ma faute, dit-elle d'une voix serrée. Tout est de ma faute.

- Arrête, Allison ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un malade foutrait le feu à la maison de Derek ! la rabroua t-il. »

Les paroles de Scott furent comme un coup de poing dans son estomac et elle eut du mal à respirer un moment. Elle enterra son visage dans ses mains et sentit la honte lui brûler les joues. Un sanglot bruyant voulu sortir de sa bouche mais il s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Allison ? l'appela Scott.

- C'est moi, Scott, dit-elle. C'est moi qui ait mit le feu, pleura t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loup garou. Un deuxième coup de poing la percuta. Scott avait pleuré, il avait les yeux rouges. Il avait l'air perdu et à coté de la plaque. Il la regardait avec incompréhension. Il semblait ne pas la croire. Ou ne pas vouloir la croire. Allison prit une courte inspiration.

« Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle à nouveau. Scott, et Stiles ? Comment va Stiles ? demanda t-elle. »

Les yeux de Scott se remplirent de larmes, il avait les mâchoires serrés et se retenait visiblement à grande peine de pleurer. Ce fut peine perdue, une larme roula sur sa joue et Allison sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules alors que l'horreur l'envahissait.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

.

* * *

.

**A suivre...**

Salut à tous ! Je re-reviens avec une nouvelle fic Teen Wolf ^^

Cette fiction fera 3 chapitres (et oui, encoooore), ils sont de même longueur que celui-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas: La review est votre plus grande ami, n'hésitez pas elle ne va pas vous mordre XD


	2. Doutes

**Titre:** Comme une histoire qui se répète... Ou pas

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Allison ne supporte plus de voir Derek heureux alors qu'il a tué sa mère. Elle se venge et met le feu à la maison des Hale en faisant croire à Derek que Stiles est à l'intérieur. Son plan fonctionne... un peu trop bien. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Doutes  
**

.

.

.

« Tu n'as pas... _pensé_ ? Ça je peux te le dire sans aucun doute: effectivement tu n'as pas _pensé_, cracha Chris Argent. Ils savent que c'est un incendie criminel et tu peux t'estimer heureuse qu'ils n'aient trouvé aucune preuve leur permettant de remonter jusqu'à nous ! »

Allison baissa la tête. Après avoir tout avoué à Scott, ce dernier avait tourné les talons sans un dernier regard pour elle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle le méritait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne courrait pas après lui pour lui demander de lui pardonner comme elle en avait tant envie. Elle assumerait ce qu'elle avait fait. Son père fit une nouvelle fois les cents pas devant elle en jurant quelque fois entre ses dents, il lui lança un regard et elle saisit tout le poids de sa déception.

« Quant tu atteins un alpha, toute la meute est touchée ! Tu aurais du t'en rappeler, tu aurais du y _penser_. Que crois-tu que les gens vont croire maintenant qu'ils ont vu trois personnes convulser à un match de Lacrosse _en même temps_.

- La police pense que c'est dû à une allergie, répondit-elle.

- Allergie mon œil. Bon sang, Allison ! Cinq personnes sont clouées sur un lit d'hôpital et elles y sont pas _ta_ faute. »

Elle serra les dents et retint ses larmes. Pleurer n'y changerait rien. Cela n'effacerait pas sa culpabilité, ni sa honte. Elle prit une inspiration pour dégager sa gorge serrée.

« Je sais, répondit-elle. »

Quand Derek avait été prit dans les flammes, Isaak s'était effondré sur le terrain causant un temps mort dans le match puis Erica et Boyd avaient eut la même réaction. Le nouveau directeur avait appelé une ambulance qui les avaient amené à l'hopital. Puis le vétérinaire était venu discrètement pour récupérer les loups garou et les mettre dans sa clinique avec l'aide de Chris. Si les médecins avaient fait des prises de sang, ils auraient su tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal avec eux. Allison ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais le regard assuré de son père la poussait à croire que si les médecins avaient découvert leurs secrets, cela n'aurait été bon pour personne. Et Stiles... Ce pauvre Stiles...

« C'est de ma faute, murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

.

* * *

.

Où était-il ?

Il y avait comme une odeur de désinfectant, ça sentait la mort aussi quelque part. Il se sentait lourd, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ça faisait trop mal.

Il y avait comme un poids sur son torse, un poids qui pesait une tonne. Il arrivait à respirer mais il avait l'impression que les parois de sa gorge s'étaient transformées en papier de verre. Chaque inspiration lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne guérit pas ? chuchota quelqu'un. »

Il tendit l'oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il était trop fatigué, épuisé serait le mot juste, vidé de ses forces correspondait mieux. C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant.

« Les blessures faites par le feu sont plus longues à cicatriser, mais ce n'est pas ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'empêche de guérir.

- Il s'empêche de guérir ? C'est possible ? »

Par pitié qu'ils se taisent. Ou qu'ils parlent. Sa tête était douloureuse à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient, mais il avait envie de savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans un état aussi lamentable.

« Oui, c'est possible. Rappelles-toi Peter. Il a retardé sa guérison.

- C'est juste que... je ne m'aperçois même pas de la guérison quand elle se produit.

- C'est parce que tu es encore jeune. »

Qui parlaient ? Il reconnaissait la voix de Scott mais la deuxième lui était moins familière. Bon dieu... ce qu'il avait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il lui était impossible de crier. Parce qu'il savait que hurler lui ferait encore plus de mal si c'était possible. Un petit silence s'installa et il se demanda comment Scott avait pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé, ses battements de cœur devaient être lui rapide à présent.

« Il a essayé de sauver Stiles. Encore une fois, murmura Scott.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? A ce qu'on sait, c'est Stiles qui a courut à son secours pour essayer de le sortir de la maison.

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Quand les pompiers les ont retrouvé, ils étaient ensemble. Stiles a trouvé Derek et a essayé de le sortir de là mais il a perdu connaissance avec toute cette fumée. »

La voix de Scott était serrée. On sentait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Derek écoutait avec attention, repoussant la brume de douleur qui envahissait son esprit.

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que Derek a essayé de sauver Stiles ?

- Parce que les pompiers m'ont dit qu'il s'est mit sur lui pour le protéger, répondit-il. Stiles l'a retrouvé, a essayé de le sortir de là avec tellement d'acharnement qu'il s'est évanouit, et Derek l'a protégé. »

Un sanglot rauque retentit dans la pièce. Derek sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Stiles... Il me manque tellement ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre me sortir une de ses vannes ! »

Derek sentit l'odeur du désespoir envahir la pièce et il se sentit presque étouffer. Il laissa la vague de douleur l'envahir et ne fit rien pour résister à l'inconscience qui lui ouvrait les bras.

.

La fois suivante, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, bien que difficilement.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche mais personne n'était là. Il y avait trois lits vides à coté de lui. Les draps étaient défaits mais les couches étaient froides, personne n'avait dormit dedans ou ne venait d'en sortir. Il inspira et reconnut l'odeur de Isaak, Erica et Boyd. Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait entendu et parvint enfin à savoir qui était la deuxième personne et donc à en déduire l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était le vétérinaire. Il était donc dans la clinique.

Derek referma les yeux. Il devait s'être passé un moment entre ses deux reprises de conscience, il n'avait plus mal. Du moins, c'était tellement plus supportable que la dernière fois qu'il pouvait presque dire qu'il n'avait plus mal. Tout son coté droit l'élançait et tant qu'il ne bougeait pas trop ça irait. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il se sentait étrangement vide.

La seule fois où il s'était sentit comme ça, c'était quand sa famille avait périt dans l'incendie. C'était surement le fait de revivre un cas similaire qui lui faisait se rappeler ce sentiment. Il se remémora les paroles de Scott et ferma les yeux.

Stiles était mort.

La douleur fut si intense qu'elle le paralysa. Bouger était à nouveau douloureux.

« Derek ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux par automatisme. Il n'avait même pas sentit l'odeur du vétérinaire avant qu'il ne se trouve devant lui. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant avant d'aller chercher plusieurs choses. Il revint avec un stéthoscope et un onguent.

« On s'est inquiété, ça fait deux semaines que tu dors. Erica et Boyd vont mieux, ils ne sont pas encore très proche de toi alors ça ne les a pas trop atteint, mais Isaak... Il a encore quelques brûlures assez grave. Il t'aime bien, tu sais ? lui expliqua t-il. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Derek se sentait indifférent. Il arrivait à peine à assimiler les paroles du vétérinaire. Et il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'avait accès à aucune partie de son corps. Le vétérinaire continua ses soins en mettant de la crème sur son flanc droit. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il se redressa et le regarda de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Derek ? l'appela t-il. »

Il essaya de répondre. Mais rien ne répondait, il donnait des ordres à son corps, mais il ne bougeait pas. Le vétérinaire lui prit la main et le regarda avec sérieux.

« Serre ma main. »

Une once de peur comprima sa poitrine. Il n'y arrivait pas.

.

C'était étrange.

Derek n'était pas sûr de comprendre. En fait, il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Le jour où il s'était réveillé, il avait été incapable de bouger, si bien que le vétérinaire lui avait presque diagnostiqué une paralysie permanente. Mais sa colonne vertébrale n'avait pas été touchée et il ne restait que le traumatisme à mettre en cause. Cette hypothèse l'avait révolté, mais il n'avait pas été révolté longtemps.

Parce que le lendemain, il avait pu commencer à bouger. Ses mains semblaient s'être désengluer de leur lourdeur et à la fin du deuxième jour il avait été capable de bouger. Mais ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas profité de sa soudaine mobilité, au contraire, il s'était trainé dans un fauteuil et n'en avait plus bougé de la soirée. Derek ne savait pas d'où venait cette douleur - du moins, il ne voulait pas le savoir - mais elle était tellement écrasante que bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre le faisait souffrir. Et puis, il y avait autre chose.

Il n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Pas qu'il ait essayé. Il n'avait juste plus assez d'énergie pour forcer sa voix à sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Sa meute lui avait rendu visite mais il s'était terré dans un mutisme rassurant. Cela ne devait pas changer de d'habitude de toute façon vu qu'il ne parlait pas souvent avant. Mais pour une raison étrange, cela inquiétait et énervait tout le monde qu'il garde le silence.

.

* * *

.

Scott était en rage. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il jonglait entre le lycée et Derek.

« Mais il ne parle pas !

- Du calme, lui dit le vétérinaire. »

Il écouta son patron, ses battements de cœur ralentirent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal. Le vétérinaire lui fit un sourire satisfait et continua à ranger les produits sur son étagère avec précision.

« Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Derek a peut-être l'air fort comme ça mais réfléchis un peu à ce qu'il doit ressentir. Sa famille a été brulée vive quand il n'avait encore que 16 ans, il s'est retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain et il a revécu pratiquement la même scène il y a peu. C'est trop tôt, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer !

- Alors qu'il se mette en colère ! Qu'il hurle, qu'il frappe un mur mais qu'il ne reste pas prostré de cette façon ! s'exclama t-il.

- Il est en état de choc, Scott. »

Cette parole eut le don de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Le vétérinaire le regardait avec un sourcil relevé, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Même lui ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il est dans une sorte de... stress post-traumatique.

- Il va en sortir ? demanda Scott.

- Laisse lui le temps, et oui, il en sortira. »

Le vétérinaire lui tapota l'épaule et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Scott ferma les yeux. Il fallait que Derek revienne, il avait besoin de lui. Il se sentait tellement seul.

C'était devenu l'enfer au lycée. Stiles... Stiles n'était plus là, il évitait Allison.

Allison...

Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il n'était pas du genre rancunier mais... Il ne pouvait pas. C'était encore trop douloureux.

.

* * *

.

« Personnellement, je ne te croyais pas assez lâche pour te terrer dans le mutisme. Moi je suis passé par là, mais c'est différent ! J'étais bien plus blessé que toi. Ah, quand je pense que tu as été secouru par des humains, _toi_, l'alpha. C'est d'un pathétique.»

Peter renifla d'amusement et se tourna enfin vers Derek. Le loup garou était assis dans son fauteuil, il n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Peter se balança sur ses pieds avec un sourire.

« Comme c'est ironique. Tu voulais à tout prix avoir Scott dans ta meute et il passait son temps à te repousser... Et maintenant, c'est lui qui te court après, c'est tellement hilarant. »

Peter se pencha vers Derek et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son neveu. Les yeux de Derek changèrent de couleur. Le rouge vermeil remplaça le bleu. Peter sourit d'une façon cruelle.

« Tu mourrais d'envie de me remettre dans ma tombe et regarde-toi. Incapable de bouger le petit doigt. En un mot: faible, cracha Peter. »

Les yeux de Derek flamboyèrent et il ricana.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est jouissif de te voir dans cet état. Peut-être même que je pourrais en profiter pour te tuer, détruire la seule attache qui me reste en ce monde, tu ne pense pas que ce serait génial ? De toute façon, plus rien ne te retiens ici, pas vrai ? susurra t-il. »

De tout ce qu'il avait dit, Peter ne s'attendit pas que cela soit cette phrase qui ferait réagir Derek. Un grondement sortit de la gorge de l'alpha qui entrouvrit la bouche, lui montrant les crocs. Peter sourit à nouveau avec un semblant de sadisme.

« Tu n'as plus personne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ? Ça te dirait que je te brise la nuque ? continua t-il en ricanant. »

Cette fois-ci, un feulement rauque et puissant sortit d'entre ses lèvres, sa bouche s'était ouverte largement et il fallut un moment avant que le grondement ne perde en intensité. Peter sourit. Les traits menaçants, Derek le fixait et suivait chacun de ses gestes. Peter se redressa avec un sourire supérieur.

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu jouais, mais j'ai gagné. »

Peter perdit son sourire en voyant le rouge des yeux de Derek céder peu à peu face au bleu habituel. Les traits de son neveu se tordirent de douleur et il le vit lutter pour retrouver son immobilité. Le corps de Derek se mit à trembler et Peter commença à s'inquiéter de cette réaction. Il alla chercher le vétérinaire en quatrième vitesse et revint avec lui. Ce dernier alla tout de suite voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais le problème, c'est que tout allait bien et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Derek s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du fauteuil, agrippant l'accoudoir tellement fort que ses jointures avaient blanchie.

« Je ne peux rien faire, statua le vétérinaire en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda t-il.

- La douleur n'est pas physique, continua t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est psychologique.

- Psychologique ? s'étonna Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par psychologique ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça peut tout aussi bien être un symptôme du stress mais comme il ne parle pas je ne suis pas en mesure de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je suis peut-être vétérinaire mais je ne suis pas devin ! »

.

* * *

.

Derek en avait assez qu'on vienne lui rendre visite. Est-ce que c'était difficile de voir qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne s'escrimer à essayer de le faire parler ? Il n'était pas masochiste. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal et bouger lui faisait mal alors il ne bougerait pas. Et tant pis si il avait l'air de faire un caprice qu'un gosse de 5 ans aurait pu faire. La douleur était trop insupportable alors _"merde"_.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions. Scott était là, assis sur le lit, il le regardait avec cette inquiétude qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Puis soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner. Scott regarda son portable en haussant les sourcils, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche de surprise. Un petit rire le secoua et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire au revoir avant de s'en aller en courant.

_Bon débarras_, pensa Derek.

Il regarda les pansements sur son flanc droit. Ses brûlures n'avaient toujours pas guérit. Il avait prit le rythme de guérison des humains, il détestait ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire s'accélérer. C'était comme si son corps avait soudainement décidé de le trahir. Il ne comprenait pas mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, il n'était pas en colère. Au contraire, il s'y complaisait. C'était étrange, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Le lendemain, personne ne vint et il se sentit soulagé. C'était le premier jour où personne ne venait lui rendre visite et il trouvait ça reposant. Il se permit même de dormir pour passer le temps. Son cerveau commençait à s'ombrager avec l'inactivité, il commençait à tout voir à travers un brouillard rassurant. Les choses lui parvenaient de moins en moins clairement et il supposa que c'était ça qu'on devait ressentir quand on commençait à devenir un légume. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un légume, il avait détesté rendre visite à son oncle et n'avoir aucune réponse à toute ses interrogations, à ses incertitudes. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait de prise sur rien. Son corps le lâchait, et même sa tête le lâchait à présent.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il soit honnête avec lui même avant de sombrer dans un brouillard si épais qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de son propre prénom.

Pourquoi personne ne parlait de Stiles ?

Derek aurait aimé entendre son nom dans la bouche de Scott quand il venait le voir. Le fait que tous ignorent consciemment d'en parler rendait son absence encore plus insupportable. Stiles était...

Il n'arrivait même pas à le penser. Parce que ça rendrait l'inévitable encore plus réel. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit réel. Il voulait se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout était revenu à la normale. Il lèverait les yeux au ciel face à sa propre idiotie et reprendrait sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Le jour commença à baisser dans la petite clinique où il avait trouvé refuge. Il entendait le bruit des animaux dans l'autre pièce. Parfois le vétérinaire recevait un client. L'odeur de la mort n'était pas souvent là mais des fois oui, quand des animaux était sur le point de mourir ou avait une maladie mortelle. Derek écoutait les conversations banales que l'homme entretenaient avec les gens, ça l'occupait. La seule fois où le vétérinaire vint dans la pièce où il était, ce fut pour déposer une assiette sur ses genoux comme il le faisait tout le temps. Derek avait l'impression de devenir un chien qu'on nourrit quand il le faisait mais quelque part, il appréciait l'attention. Surtout quand le vétérinaire quittait la pièce pour le laisser manger.

C'était un moment toujours douloureux et difficile, mais il s'alimentait seul. C'était déjà ça. Il ne finissait jamais tout ce qu'on lui apportait parce qu'il perdait ses forces au fur et à mesure, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se déplaçait seul quand il devait le faire, ça aussi c'était douloureux et il finissait souvent par s'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ce soir là, il se laissa tomber dans son lit avec la certitude que demain, il ne serait plus complétement lui.

Il n'avait pas eut tort.

Il se sentait abandonner sa tête peu à peu sans comprendre comment. Il perdait le sens de la réalité. Même ses sens de loup garou lui échappaient. Il lui arrivait de perdre l'odorat et l'ouïe pendant quelques secondes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Derek avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. N'importe qui aurait eut peur de perdre la tête.

Il s'endormit plusieurs fois dans la journée sans s'en rendre compte, et quand il se réveillait, une assiette était posée sur ses genoux ou le vétérinaire était là.

_Quand il s'éveilla cette fois là, le vétérinaire n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucune assiette devant lui._

_« Derek ? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »_

_Son cœur commença à battre violemment dans ses cotes sans aucune raison. Un pas claudiquant retentit et quelque minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tira une chaise pour se mettre en face de lui. La personne lui disait quelque chose, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans sa démarche. Soudain, le brouillard se dissipa et il sursauta violemment. C'était Stiles. Stiles avec la moitié du visage en lambeau. Sa jambe était pleine de contusion et de brûlures et il lui souriait._

_« Je t'en veux beaucoup, Derek. Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? »_

_Un poids sembla écraser sa poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à respirer._

Il se réveilla brusquement et n'osa plus fermer les yeux. Ça avait été un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Derek relâcha son souffle. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite, il avait juste rêvé. Ce visage en lambeau n'existait pas. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui en un doux grincement et il frissonna.

« Derek ? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, lui dit le vétérinaire. »

_Oh non,_ pensa t-il. _Pas encore ce cauchemar._

Il ne bougea pas et attendit que le rêve se répète. Un pas claudiquant résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce et il se crispa inconsciemment. La personne sembla tirer une chaise pour se mettre devant lui et une fois qu'elle le fut, Derek se figea encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle lui envoya un sourire tremblant.

« Yo, dit-elle. »

Stiles était devant lui. Rien de différent par rapport à son rêve jusque là. Mais il n'avait pas le visage en lambeau, au contraire, il semblait parfaitement indemne. Son sourire était le même, ses yeux bruns étaient fixés au sien avec la même audace qu'ils avaient toujours eut. Derek n'osait pas bouger. Il avait peur que ça tourne au cauchemar d'une minute à l'autre, alors il attendait que Stiles disparaisse ou qu'il se mette à l'accuser de l'avoir tué. Il remarqua avec détachement qu'il marchait avec une béquille.

« Je t'en veux beaucoup, Derek ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Derek écarquilla les yeux. La ressemblance allait un peu trop loin. Mais ce Stiles là ne lui faisait pas de sourire étrange, il souriait juste avec amusement.

« Bon, remarque, les gars qui portent des béquilles ont toujours la cote, ça fait mauvais garçon... ou garçon maladroit... Tu crois qu'ils vont me mettre dans quel case ? babilla t-il. »

C'était bizarre comme ses hallucinations avaient l'air réelle. Mais en y réfléchissant, si ça pouvait lui permettre de voir encore Stiles, il ne s'en priverait pas. Sa condition de légume commençait à lui plaire. Il pourrait alors faire semblant de ne pas sentir la culpabilité qui lui serrait la gorge quand il pensait à la mort de l'adolescent.

« Bah alors, Derek ? T'as perdu ta langue ? le taquina Stiles. »

L'illusion semblait tellement réelle qu'il fut tenter de lui répondre, juste pour voir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais d'un autre coté, il avait peur que son hallucination disparaisse.

« Derek ? l'appela Stiles. Eho ! Derek ? Y a quelqu'un ? Je fais tout ce chemin pour venir te voir alors que je suis encore en convalescence et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

- Tu... »

Derek toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il avait la voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Stiles haussa les sourcils, l'air d'attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Tu as l'air réel, dit-il. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il renifla avec amusement et le regarda avec suspicion.

« Peut-être parce que je suis réel. Bon, en fait, c'est pas peut-être, je **SUIS** réel. Si tu passe l'épisode d'insuffisance respiratoire à cause de l'inhalation de fumée et tout et tout.

- Insuffisance respiratoire ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. »

C'était bizarre de parler après tant de temps à être resté silencieux. Il n'avait plus mal quand il parlait. La lassitude de son corps semblait avoir disparue. Derek se sentait... engourdi. Comme si il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil ou d'une période de coma. Stiles joignit les mains en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? lui demanda t-il. »

Derek secoua la tête en négation. Stiles se mordit furieusement les lèvres.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ? continua t-il.

- Le feu, je suis arrivé ici et tu... tu n'es pas mort ? demanda t-il. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était encore une hallucination ? Ça semblait réel. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Stiles était mort... pas vrai ? Stiles se recula sur sa chaise en le regardant avec ébahissement.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ? Euh... Derek, on va reprendre depuis le début, même si je suis à deux doigts de sortir d'ici pour foutre une raclée à tout ceux qui t'ont rendus visite. Ces abrutis t'ont dit que j'étais mort ? s'exclama t-il.

- Pas explicitement, grogna t-il.

« Ok. Bon. Je suis tombé dans le coma, et j'ai fait une intoxication à la fumée, je me suis réveillé y a deux jours c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je marche avec cette foutue béquille vu que je me suis tordu la cheville en me levant de mon lit. Et me voilà. On m'a dit que ça allait pas fort pour toi, mais ça a l'air d'être encore plus grave que ce qu'on m'a dit. As-tu prit un coup sur ta caboche de loup garou ? Allo ! ? Derek ! »

Derek fronçait les sourcils. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir compris que Stiles était mort. Est-ce que son cerveau créait une solution parfaite à l'apparition de son hallucination ? En tout cas, si c'était le cas c'était vraiment vicieux. Mais... l'attitude dévastée de Scott, l'air sombre de tout le monde... Ils ne parlaient jamais de Stiles... comme si ils avaient du mal à faire leurs deuils...

« Bon, ne me tue pas pour ce que je m'apprête à faire d'accord ? »

Stiles se leva et arma son poing mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, Derek bloqua son geste d'une main par réflexe. Le loup garou regarda son bras avec un mélange de surprise et d'attente. Mais rien ne vint. Il n'avait plus mal. Derek lâcha enfin la main de Stiles et bougea peu à peu pour vérifier. La douleur était partie.

« Bon, pas de doute, t'es devenu cinglé. Faut que je t'emmène à l'asile des loups garou. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais dit si t'étais devenu encore plus cinglé que d'habitude mais tu semble avoir retrouvé ton caractère de loup garou mal léché alors je suppose que tout va bien. »

Derek se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assis pendant bien trop longtemps et se posta à la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Il avait envie de sortir.

« Aller viens ! On sort, j'ai besoin de marcher pour réhabiliter ma cheville, lui dit-il. »

Derek hésita puis voyant Stiles sortir munit de sa béquille, il le suivit. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre de vue pour l'instant. Stiles boitillait d'une façon assez marrante, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser des béquilles. Derek surveilla ses pas hésitant au cas où il tomberait. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues, mais cela devait surement être un jour de semaine, tout le monde était au travail ou à l'école.

« J'en reviens pas que personne ne t'aie rien dit. C'est vrai quoi ! La première chose que j'ai demandé à mon réveil c'est si tu allais bien parce que... c'est important de savoir. En tout cas, pour moi c'était important de savoir si la personne que j'avais essayé de sortir des flammes était toujours vivante et je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu ne rien te dire. Même Scott ! Il va m'entendre celui là, ragea Stiles. »

Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles entretenait un monologue et il savait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Le loup garou était occupé à autre chose, il était prudent dans ses gestes parce qu'il avait une certaine appréhension. Il se demandait pourquoi la douleur avait subitement disparue et si elle comptait revenir d'une façon sournoise ou pas. Stiles et lui marchèrent de cette façon une dizaine de minutes, l'adolescent était intarissable. Il lui racontait combien la situation était tendue entre Allison et Scott.

« Il ne veut pas lui pardonner même si je lui ai dit que c'était ok, que j'allais bien et tout, il veut rien entendre. Mais bon, tu connais Scott, hein ! Je suis sûr que dans deux semaines maximum il craquera. Ils t'ont raconté pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? »

Derek grogna de mécontentement.

« Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit, répondit-il. »

Il s'étonna encore une fois de ne rien ressentir. Du moins pas de douleur à l'horizon. Après avoir passé tant de temps à avoir eut l'impression de brûler sur un buché, il ne s'attendait pas à ne plus ressentir de douleur. Stiles grogna.

« Ces abrutis... Mais attends... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté pendant tout ce temps alors ! ? s'exclama Stiles.

- Des conneries si j'en crois ta présence, rétorqua t-il. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta enfin pour le regarder. Il était tellement empressé que Derek n'avait pu voir que son dos depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Et de le regarder encore. Il avait eut tellement peur cette nuit là en entendant les battements réguliers du cœur d'Allison prouvant que la jeune fille ne mentait pas. Il n'avait plus envie de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu as entendu depuis que tu as reprit connaissance, que j'ai une bonne raison pour aller leur botter les fesses à tous.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit à moi. Ils parlaient entre eux.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont osés dire alors que tu étais à portée d'oreilles. »

Derek fut surpris par la colère qui s'échappait de Stiles. Il l'avait déjà vu irrité mais jamais sérieusement en colère. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Quelque chose comme: je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit... Ou bien: je donnerais tout pour l'entendre parler encore, je ne me souviens plus, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Ouais, des trucs bien ambiguë quoi. Merci d'avoir coopéré pour une fois. Tu m'étonnes, tu sais ! Comme quoi, même Derek peut répondre à une question sans grogner et t'égorger en même temps, plaisanta t-il. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Répondre à ce genre de question ne le dérangeait pas, surtout si Stiles s'apprêtait à foutre la raclée du siècle à Scott pour lui avoir fait croire involontairement à sa mort. Derek regarda où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils étaient près de l'entrée de service d'un restaurant. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Stiles gigota un moment avec nervosité avant de se tourner vers lui brusquement.

« Derek. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda t-il. Scott m'a dit que tu ne guérissais pas. »

Derek souleva son t-shirt et haussa les sourcils avant d'enlever le large pansement que le vétérinaire lui avait fait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses brûlures avaient guéris. Elles étaient encore là avant que Stiles ne lui rende visite pourtant...

« Bon, ben en fait tu guéris plutôt bien, reprit Stiles d'un ton enjoué. Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose avec ma cheville... »

Stiles soupira et regarda sa béquille avec un air dégouté, il la lâcha et la regarda tomber sur le sol. Derek n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il avait encore l'étrange sensation qu'il pouvait disparaitre d'un seul coup. Stiles lui lança un coup d'œil gêné avant de s'avancer vers lui. Derek le regarda faire avec incertitude. Le problème avec Stiles, c'est qu'il ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il était toujours imprévisible.

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement.

« Merde, souffla t-il. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux quand Stiles se précipita sur lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se serrant contre lui. Il mit un temps à réaliser qu'il venait de le prendre dans ses bras. La seconde d'après, il refermait ses bras sur lui et le serrait contre lui en retour. C'était encore mieux que de ne pas le quitter du regard. Derek enfouit son nez dans les cheveux courts de Stiles et respira à pleins poumons son odeur. Son corps était chaud contre le sien, il aurait voulu pouvoir rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible... toute la journée, toute la nuit, pour toujours. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et comme pour y répondre, il le souleva un peu du sol pour l'avoir plus près de lui.

Stiles enterra son visage dans son cou et poussa un soupire tremblant. Derek ne dit rien quand ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa nuque. Il ne savait pas pour Stiles, mais lui avait sacrément besoin de cette étreinte. Pour être sûr qu'il était vivant et que tout allait bien. Il n'était pas celui qui avait initié ça mais il était content qu'il ait fait le premier pas. Parce que lui n'en aurait pas été capable. Il reposa Stiles sur le sol mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Tu vas bien maintenant ? lui demanda t-il. »

Stiles hocha la tête contre lui. Derek ferma les yeux et sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il commença à relâcher doucement sa prise, sans le lâcher complétement cependant.

« Les médecins ont dit que c'était bon vu que j'avais réussit à prendre le relais sur les machines. J'ai quelque petites brûlures mais pas très grave, on m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi alors... merci. Ils m'ont gardés une nuit en observation mais ça va maintenant. J'ai... quelques visites de contrôle et tout à faire mais... J'ai même pas trauma ni rien. Ils ont dit que j'étais un petit miracle ambulant et tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait d'entendre ça, parce qu'à force de trainer avec une meute de loups garou je commençais sérieusement à complexer. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour rire d'une telle situation. Il ferma encore les yeux, juste pour profiter un peu plus.

« Pour en revenir à ma question de tout à l'heure... Allison pense que tu as mordu sa mère, que c'est par ta faute qu'elle est morte. »

Le ton de Stiles était incertain et la question qui flottait dans l'air était presque audible. Derek fut surpris d'entendre ça.

« Je ne l'ai pas mordu. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, c'est pas comme si je voulais d'une Argent dans ma meute.

- Nooon ! Je me doute ! Donc... tu ne l'as pas mordu ? C'était pas toi ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de Stiles pour le regarder. Les mains de l'adolescent glissèrent de ses épaules, il haussa les sourcils et leva les mains au ciel.

« Ça aurait pu faire parti d'un plan dont tu ne nous avais pas parlé ! La moitié du temps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête !

- Je ne l'ai pas mordu, répéta t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ok ! s'exclama t-il. C'est... bien alors. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré. Stiles ricana nerveusement et ramassa sa béquille.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer... Mon père va me chercher si je rentre pas dans la minute qui suit, il devient impressionnable avec le temps, c'est vrai ça: c'est moi qui me suit fait tabasser par Gérard et c'est moi qui me suit fourré dans ce bordel mais il a l'impression que le ciel lui en veut à _lui_ ! J'ai beau lui dire qu'il est pas le nombril du monde, il veut rien entendre... »

Stiles le regarda et attendit visiblement qu'il commente ce qu'il venait de dire mais Derek l'ignora et reprit le chemin de la clinique. L'adolescent le suivit avec difficulté à cause de sa cheville, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le loup garou ralentissait pour l'attendre et lui jetait de fréquent regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils ne firent pas mention de ce qui venait de se passer comme si un accord tacite avait été passé entre eux.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête avant de monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Derek lui répondit vaguement et entra dans la clinique, il s'adossa contre la porte après l'avoir fermé et ne bougea que quand le son de sa Jeep se fut atténué.

.

* * *

.

**A suivre ...**

Alors, alors ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? ^^

Comme toujours, je laisse mon petit message de fin pour vous inciter à reviewer :

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle ne va pas vous mordre !


	3. Une histoire qui se répète Ou pas

**Titre:** Comme une histoire qui se répète... Ou pas.

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Allison ne supporte plus de voir Derek heureux alors qu'il a tué sa mère. Elle se venge et met le feu à la maison des Hale en faisant croire à Derek que Stiles est à l'intérieur. Son plan fonctionne... un peu trop bien. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Comme une histoire qui se répète... Ou pas  
**

.

.

.

Allison était à une table à la cafétéria, une drôle de scène se jouait devant ses yeux.

Elle n'entendait pas ce que Stiles disait à Scott mais elle pouvait voir à quel point il semblait en colère contre lui. Ses mains tremblaient de rage contenue.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir comment réagissait Scott vu qu'il était dos à elle - ce qui était souvent le cas en ce moment - mais elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas ravi de se faire crier dessus comme sur du poisson pourri.

Allison vit Stiles froncer les sourcils, écoutant ce que son meilleur ami disait, puis il ouvrit la bouche avec indignation avant de prendre son plateau et de changer de table. Elle vit Scott se tourner pour l'appeler mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas et s'assit à une place vide. Scott soupira et ferma les yeux puis il se leva à son tour et quitta la cafétéria.

Elle était curieuse de ce qu'il avait pu dire, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leurs histoires. Stiles et Scott avaient une relation spéciale. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps, ils étaient pratiquement comme des frères. Allison hésita puis se leva, prit son plateau et alla s'asseoir en face de Stiles.

« Salut, lui dit-elle.

- Salut. Je sais pas pourquoi tu décide soudainement de te mettre à coté de moi, en fait si, j'ai une petite idée mais comme j'en ai marre qu'on se serve de moi pour arriver à ses fins je me contenterais de te dire que si tu veux récupérer Scott: oublies-moi.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé. Je suis venue... pour te demander pardon. »

Stiles releva la tête de son assiette et fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre dans le fond de son siège pour avoir une meilleure vue sur elle. Allison supporta d'être dévisagée et attendit sans broncher qu'il se décide à parler.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... je savais ce que je faisais. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais poussé dans cette baraque. »

Allison soupira. Elle se sentait soulagée qu'il parle comme ça. Mais elle se sentait aussi très mal. Elle avait été stupide et elle se souviendrait longtemps que la vengeance ne menait à rien sinon à la désolation et à la tristesse.

« Mais si j'étais toi, c'est à Derek que je présenterais mes excuses, continua t-il.

- A Derek ? demanda t-elle avec un ébahissement teinté de dédain. »

Stiles la regarda avec une lueur de colère.

« Le ton que tu viens de prendre, ça par contre je ne sais pas si je peux te le pardonner, dit-il froidement. Derek n'a pas mordu ta mère. Il a juste prit Scott, qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer soit dit en passant. Il aurait pu la mordre vu ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Et c'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Ouais, répondit-il.

- Parce que tu lui fais confiance maintenant ? cracha t-elle.

- Pour ce genre de chose oui, affirma t-il d'une voix forte. »

Allison referma la bouche. La colère trouvait son chemin à travers sa poitrine mais elle s'efforça de rester calme. Stiles secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, d'accord ? Je le sais. »

Sa voix était tellement forte et assurée que Allison se prit à croire qu'il avait raison et que Derek n'avait pas mordu sa mère, entrainant sa mort prématurée. Mais dans ce cas, qui ?

« C'est le seul alpha des environs, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Plus maintenant, protesta t-il. Tu te rappelle de ce que Isaak nous a dit ? La meute d'alpha est arrivée à peu près en même temps que la morsure de ta mère. Ça peut-être n'importe qui. »

Allison baissa la tête, sa gorge se serra. Stiles poussa un nouveau soupire et se pencha sur la table pour poser sa main sur la sienne dans une tentative de réconfort. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard et son sourire.

« Écoute. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une mère. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Elle me manque, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Je sais. Elle me manque aussi. Mais... la douleur s'atténue, prends le temps pour faire ton deuil. Je vais pas te mentir, y a des jours où ça craint. Mais les bons souvenirs reviennent et c'est ça le plus important. »

Stiles pressa doucement sa main de la sienne et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de la retirer. Allison ne comprit pas comment il avait fait, mais elle se sentit mieux.

« Toi et Scott ? changea t-elle de sujet.

- Je veux pas en parler, grommela t-il.

- Toi et Derek ? continua t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne veux PAS en parler, affirma t-il avec conviction. »

Allison ricana en voyant ses joues prendre une teinte légèrement plus colorées. Peu importait ce que pensait Stiles, elle savait qu'il avait un coup de cœur pour le loup garou.

.

* * *

.

**1 semaine plus tard:**

Stiles se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si étrange depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hopital. Tout avait l'air différent et plus clair tout en étant plus compliqué. Bref, c'était un véritable bordel, il ne se comprenait plus. Il avait la sensation que l'incendie avait agit comme un sorte de révélateur. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait comprit quelque chose d'important tout en ne sachant pas quoi exactement.

La première chose qu'il avait demandé à son réveil, c'était si Derek allait bien.

La réponse avait été loin d'être convaincante mais il s'en était accommodé parce qu'il s'était dit que de toute façon il pourrait bientôt voir le loup garou de ses propres yeux. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait effrayé, même si il n'en avait rien dit au principal concerné.

Derek avait maigri, il avait eut l'air hanté par ses vieux démons. Ce qu'il était sûrement d'ailleurs en y repensant. Stiles lui avait parlé et le loup garou avait enfin réagit en lui répondant, en agissant presque comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient promenés, ils s'étaient prit l'un contre l'autre avec le besoin urgent de savoir qu'ils étaient en vie tout les deux, qu'ils avaient survécu. Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait prit ce jour là, mais cela lui avait semblé être juste et logique.

Scott avait été surpris de retrouver Derek comme neuf, grognant et aboyant sur tout ce qui le contrariait. L'alpha avait vite retrouvé son hangars et la tête de sa petite meute de loups garou.

Aujourd'hui, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il avait vite pardonné à Scott de n'avoir rien dit à Derek - et de l'avoir même incité à croire à sa propre mort avec des termes flous et ambiguës - Allison était allé s'excuser auprès de Derek, les flics avaient abandonnés les poursuites pour l'incendie, Scott avait même fini par pardonner à Allison, comme il l'avait prévu... Bref, tout était retourné à la normale, même sa cheville sur laquelle il pouvait à nouveau s'appuyer.

Mais c'était faux. Tout n'était pas revenu à la normale.

Plus le temps passait, plus Stiles sentait ce vide se creuser dans sa poitrine. Il commençait lentement à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait différent depuis l'incendie. Il osait à peine y croire.

Et pourtant, quand Allison lui avait dit que Derek était dans la maison en feu, il s'était sentit mourir.

_Derek n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser_, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là.

Stiles avait besoin d'être sûr. Il avait besoin de comprendre l'étendu de ce qu'il ressentait. C'est pour cela qu'il était là, figé depuis une bonne heure sur l'ancienne propriété des Hale, à regarder la maison en ruine comme un idiot. Elle était déjà sacrément abimée avant ce deuxième incendie et pourtant, elle tenait toujours debout. Il se demanda comment, par quel miracle elle se dressait encore parmi les arbres verdoyants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Deux yeux rouges brillèrent dans l'obscurité et Derek sortit enfin de sa cachette. L'adolescent se sentit perturbé par sa brusque arrivée, surtout que si il était là, c'était à cause de ses sentiments qu'il essayait de démêler.

« J'essaye de comprendre, répondit-il mystérieusement.

- De comprendre quoi ?

- Là est la question, plaisanta t-il. Je me suis dit que si je revenais à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, mes pensées allaient se remettre en place toutes seules. Mais apparemment, elles ont besoins d'aide, sourit-il. »

Stiles avança vers le porche de la maison, il vit Derek le suivre.

« Où tu vas ? lui demanda t-il.

- J'entre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Stiles, le menaça Derek d'une voix dangereuse. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte. Stiles s'avança parmi les gravas et regarda autour de lui avec une pointe de déception. Tout était détruit. Encore plus qu'avant. Derek passa le porche à son tour et se posta à coté de lui. Stiles lui lança un coup d'œil avant de continuer son inspection. Un craquement sinistre retentit et il leva les yeux au plafond avant de voir une poutre lui tomber dessus. Un bras passa autour de sa taille, le collant à un torse chaud et il retint son souffle en fermant les yeux quand un boucan indescriptible retentit à ses oreilles. Quand les bruits de chutes disparurent, Stiles osa enfin ouvrit les yeux. Le bras de Derek était toujours autour de lui, le maintenant contre son corps robuste.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Les murs porteurs sont peut-être ignifugés mais le toit va te tomber sur la tête. Il vaut mieux qu'on sorte.

- Et bien, vivons dangereusement, reprit-il d'une voix enjouée en haussant les épaules. »

Stiles le vit venir. Derek grogna sourdement et le plaqua contre un mur. Visiblement, donner un coup dans le mur était la dernière chose à faire dans une maison carbonisée. Un nouveau grincement inquiétant résonna dans le silence de la nuit et Derek eut juste le temps de faire un pas de coté en l'entrainant par le bras - le plaquant donc à nouveau contre un mur - avant qu'une planche d'aspect assez lourde ne s'écrase à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient une seconde auparavant. Le cœur de Stiles battait fort dans ses cotes à cause de l'adrénaline et un rire le prit soudainement. Derek gronda en se tournant vers lui, les yeux vermeils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, espèce d'abruti ?

- C'est que... Je suis en train de faire le compte dans ma tête, dit-il entre deux rires. Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai failli mourir quatre fois depuis qu'on se connait. Enfin... sept fois si tu comptes l'incendie et les deux poutres de maintenant.

- Et ça te fais rire ?

- Oui, rit-il à nouveau.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Derek. »

Stiles arrêta enfin de rire et secoua la tête comme pour échapper à l'hilarité qui venait de le saisir.

« Parce que je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu me sauves à chaque fois. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles souriait, ayant l'air de lui dire "_je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas_". L'adolescent enroula brusquement sa main autour de sa nuque et le tira vers lui. Le temps qu'il réagisse les lèvres de Stiles touchaient les siennes. Derek hésita, il se recula un peu pour se dégager mais Stiles suivit son mouvement en avançant la tête et il finit par baisser les bras.

Le petit temps d'hésitation qu'il avait eut sembla enrager Stiles. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent furieusement aux siennes et prit par l'ambiance morbide de cette maison, il répondit tout aussi durement à son baiser. Son corps tout entier plaqua celui de Stiles contre le mur d'une façon violente et possessive. Derek se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et ce fut pire quand l'adolescent tira sèchement sur ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

En un grondement, il entrouvrit les lèvres et ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de protester. Sa langue passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi brutalement à ce baiser, Stiles ne devait pas savoir non plus selon lui. C'était juste comme ça, ils en avaient besoin. Derek grogna quand la langue de Stiles toucha la sienne. Il se demanda pourquoi il se laissait faire alors qu'il avait repoussé Erica. Mais la réponse lui apparut clairement.

C'était parce que c'était Stiles.

Derek soupira contre sa bouche et posa une main sur sa joue. L'urgence qu'ils avaient éprouvés commença lentement à disparaitre et quand chacun d'eux se sentit enfin en mesure d'affronter ce qu'ils faisaient, le baiser devint plus doux. Stiles poussa un petit soupire contre ses lèvres, ses doigts se décrispèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'il s'apaisait et Derek caressa doucement sa joue pour calmer les battements sourds et rapides de son cœur. Le loup garou pensa que peu importait l'intensité et la violence du baiser, il s'embrasait toujours au contact de Stiles. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent enfin des siennes et il rouvrit les yeux.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. Derek contempla le visage de l'adolescent. Stiles avait encore les yeux clos, ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle encore haletant de leur précédent baiser. Derek grogna. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha sur Stiles, juste assez pour que leurs fronts soient collés, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Derek entendit son cœur manquer un battement et sa respiration avoir un accroc. Stiles redressa la tête, comme attiré par son souffle brûlant, et sa bouche se pressa encore contre la sienne. Derek sentit son frisson et sourit.

« Oh, attends. Attends, laisse-moi juste respirer, protesta Stiles, pantelant. »

Stiles se contredit en entrouvrant la bouche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Un craquement retentit au dessus de sa tête mais Derek ne lâcha ses lèvres pour rien au monde. L'adolescent sursauta quand une planche de plus tomba au sol mais s'accrocha plus fortement à lui. A bout de souffle, Stiles rompit le baiser à contrecœur.

« On vient de créer un bon souvenirs dans cette baraque finalement. »

Derek grogna son assentiment et le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir de la maison en ruine. Stiles grogna mais se laissa entrainer.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Chez toi, répondit Derek d'une voix tendue.

- Je veux pas rentrer chez moi, protesta t-il. »

Derek ignora ce qu'il venait de dire et Stiles soupira en montant à son tour dans la Camaro. Il risqua un regard vers le loup garou et sentit ses épaules se crisper en remarquant sa posture rigide et sa mâchoire serrée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Derek en colère et il sentit l'anxiété nouer son ventre. Stiles était peut-être courageux - lorsque la situation l'imposait - mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu peur des réactions d'un loup garou furieux. Il le regarda fréquemment, autant pour mesurer son taux d'énervement que parce qu'il attirait son regard. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient fascinant.

Non, en fait c'était complétement faux.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué, à son plus grand désespoir. Quand Derek le plaquait contre un mur, c'était toujours la première chose qu'il fixait. Ses yeux. Pas les yeux de l'alpha, rouge et inquiétant, mais ses yeux à lui. Et a chaque fois, il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir, de parler... Stiles détourna le regard en se mordant furieusement les lèvres. Derek arrêta brusquement la voiture et lui fit signe de descendre d'un signe de tête.

Stiles aurait voulu protester, mais le regard déterminé du loup garou le contredit de le faire. Il soupira lourdement et sortit de la voiture. Il entendit Derek remettre la voiture en marche et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder partir. Il sentit une vague de déception lui serrer la gorge quand la Camaro disparut au détour d'une rue. Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Stiles haussa les épaules en rentra chez lui, il salua rapidement son père et alla s'enterrer dans sa chambre. Plus que de la déception, il sentait la peine enserrer son cœur dans un étau. Pourquoi Derek avait-il réagit de cette façon ? Aussi froidement... Il resta un moment au milieu de sa chambre à réfléchir, il était tellement dans ses pensées que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

Le monde ne s'écroula pas mais quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Stiles fit volte face en un sursaut et se figea. Derek se tenait à à peine deux mètres de lui. La déception disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue mais elle fut remplacé par la colère et l'indignation. Il se sentait tellement hors de lui qu'il leva le bras pour lui donner un coup de poing en guise de vengeance. Ce fut sans compter Derek et ses pouvoirs de super loup garou, il stoppa sans peine sa main. Stiles s'attendait presque à un sarcasme de sa part ou à une moquerie mais le loup garou se contenta de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Il n'essaya même plus de protester et répondit durement au baiser. Stiles ne comprendrait jamais rien à Derek, mais ce n'était pas important, pas pour l'instant. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du loup garou et frissonna violemment quand sa main accrocha le tissus de son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau par inadvertance. Derek relâcha enfin ses lèvres.

« Enfoiré, jura t-il. Je te déteste.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que non c'est pas vrai, mais pendant un instant j'ai vraiment pensé que mon poing dans ta tronche de loup garou, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé attendre comme un idiot ! ? J'ai cru que j'avais encore fait quelque chose pour tout faire foirer.

- On ne serait jamais rentré si je t'avais dit que j'avais l'intention de rester, lui avoua Derek. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Non et alors ! ? T'es vraiment borné, je suis sûr que même les loups garou en général ne sont pas aussi borné que tu l'es !

- C'est un compliment ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non. »

Stiles soupira en fermant les yeux, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix dans sa tête et finit par retrouver son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux, Derek n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait avec un sourcils relevé. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa brièvement. Le loup garou haussa les sourcils.

« Pardonné ? demanda t-il avec surprise.

- Non. Non, pas vraiment, répéta Stiles. »

Derek grogna. Stiles se mordit les lèvres - un vieux tic qu'il avait prit - et s'appuya contre son bureau, il se sentait exténué.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, intervint Derek.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

- Parce que je peux sentir d'ici que tu es fatigué, répondit t-il en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui trainait dans sa chambre.

- Comment tu le sais ? bailla t-il. »

Derek lui lança un regard éloquent. Bon c'était vrai, il avait mal dormi avec toutes ces questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Mais il n'avait pas envie que Derek parte. Stiles secoua la tête d'un air décidé.

« Et c'est moi qui suis borné..., fit remarquer le loup garou.

- Si je vais me coucher tu vas partir. Et puis c'est bon, je suis pas si épuisé que ça, j'ai vu pire hein, c'est pas comme si c'était ma première nuit blanche.

- Non, mais c'est la dernière. Vas-te coucher, insista Derek.

- Non, N-O-N, épela t-il »

Derek grogna sourdement, d'un grondement plus animal qu'humain et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Ils étaient rouges sang. Stiles déglutit et enleva en vitesse son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les draps.

_Dieu que sa détermination était faible quand Derek se trouvait dans les parages_, pensa t-il.

Il tourna le dos au loup garou avec obstination et commença - ça y ressemblait en tout cas - à bouder. Il entendit le bruit de la fenêtre qui coulissait et se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

« Eh ! L'interpela t-il. »

Derek - qui s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre - se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles prit une courte inspiration. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek parte tout de suite.

« On doit parler alors tu pose ton cul de loup garou dans un coin et on parle.

- Parler de quoi ? l'interrogea t-il.

- Plein de chose super intéressante, éluda Stiles. »

Derek le regarda avec suspicion mais finit par hausser les épaules et par s'asseoir sur la fauteuil juste à coté de son lit. Stiles s'appuya sur son oreiller pour lui faire face et soupira. Pendant un instant, le silence régna dans la chambre. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire et il se sentait gêné d'un coup. Il croisa le regard attentif de Derek et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Allison est venu te parler, commença t-il. »

Derek hocha la tête avec indifférence. Stiles se racla la gorge.

« Tu lui as pardonné ? Demanda t-il avec curiosité. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voulait le lui demander, mais il n'avait jamais osé de peur de se faire trancher les cordes vocales. Derek grogna.

« _Pardonné_, c'est un grand mot pour l'instant. Elle a mit en danger des personnes innocentes comme sa tante l'avait fait avant elle.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est assez gros pour être pardonné d'un coup d'un seul... Mais bon, tout le monde va bien maintenant, tu as guéri finalement, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a fait, protesta t-il

- Non, c'est vrai... Mais dans un certain sens, je la comprends, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. »

Derek se redressa avec surprise pour le regarder de plus près. Il avait surement compris de travers ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que perdre quelqu'un est toujours douloureux. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir envoyé un SOS, même si... c'était plutôt explosif comme SOS, reconnut Stiles avec un sourire amusé. Allison fait semblant d'aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ne plus pouvoir faire semblant. Et là, elle explose, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas menacé de mort la famille Argent quand ma famille est morte.

- Non. C'est plutôt admirable de ta part d'ailleurs, avec ta personnalité et tout je me serais attendu à ce que tu leurs rende au centuple ce qu'ils vous avaient fait... Mais c'est très bien comme ça, hein. Faudrait pas que ça te donne des idées... En fait, des fois, je me demande comment tu fais, avoua Stiles. »

Derek fronça les sourcils puis se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur son lit. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, l'un à coté de l'autre, à regarder devant eux comme si le mur avait eut le pouvoir de répondre à leurs interrogations.

« Comment je fais pour quoi ? demanda enfin Derek.

- Pour rester aussi calme, dit-il lentement. C'est peut-être parce que le temps a passé, ou parce que tu as fait ton deuil... Moi ma mère me manque toujours autant, pourtant ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie. Et... j'ai menti à Allison en plus. La douleur s'efface mais même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler les bons souvenirs. Je la vois toujours sur son lit d'hopital, ou en train de s'allonger parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée. »

Stiles soupira. Il sentit Derek bouger à coté de lui et se laissa étreindre quand le loup garou passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Le corps du loup garou l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur, elle lui semblait réconfortante et il ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Il sentait la fatigue alourdir ses membres, il se sentait épuisé d'avoir gambadé dans la forêt de cette façon - tout en sachant qu'il avait beaucoup remué tout au long de la journée, n'est pas hyperactif qui veut. Stiles lutta tout de même pour rester éveillé, c'était un réflexe qu'il avait tout le temps à l'approche de la nuit, il faisait souvent des nuits blanches pour ses recherches et avait l'habitude de repousser le sommeil.

« Dors, lui ordonna le loup garou à voix basse. »

Stiles soupira et finit par arrêter de résister. Il respira profondément l'odeur de forêt qui émanait de Derek et laissa la fatigue prendre le dessus sur son corps. Il s'endormit.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrangement satisfait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien en se réveillant. Stiles se recroquevilla pour garder encore un peu de chaleur et soupira de contentement avant de se redresser dans son lit. La présence de Derek cette nuit lui revint en mémoire et il chercha après lui sans conviction, convaincu qu'il était parti pendant qu'il dormait.

Il fut surpris et heureux de s'être trompé. Stiles sourit et pencha la tête sur le coté tout en le contemplant.

Derek regardait par la fenêtre, il lui tournait le dos et semblait s'être mit à l'aise dans son sommeil. La nuit était chaude et il avait enlevé sa veste en cuir ainsi que son t-shirt. Stiles ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était réveillé, il voulait profité encore un peu de la vue enchanteresse qui se tenait devant lui. Derek paraissait sorti tout droit d'une histoire d'enchantement et de magie, la nuit l'enveloppait et créait de douces ombres sur son dos nu, il avait presque l'air irréel. Son tatouage triskèle ressortait sur sa peau blanchie par la lueur de la lune et il pouvait presque voir l'aura de mystère qui entourait le loup garou. Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée que le loup garou était réel - qu'il n'allait pas disparaître dans un nuage de fumée - et qu'il était en quelque sorte _à lui_. Il n'était pas particulièrement possessif en général - la preuve il avait très bien supporté Jackson quand il était dans sa période "Lydia" - et Derek n'était pas un objet mais il se sentait à fleur de peau dès que ça le concernait.

Derek entendit l'accélération de ses battements de cœur et tourna inconsciemment la tête vers lui. C'était comme si cela avait été naturel de se soucier de ce qui se passait quand ça touchait à Stiles. L'adolescent sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il resta derrière Derek et suivit son regard pour tomber sur la lune. L'astre était presque entier, la pleine lune approchait. Stiles n'hésita pas longtemps avant de poser sa main sur la hanche du loup garou avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. La peau de Derek avait une texture douce et ferme, c'était une chose à laquelle il allait vite s'habituer. Il se colla contre le dos de Derek avant un soupire et se mit lui aussi à contempler la lune.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? murmura t-il pour ne pas réveiller son père. »

Derek grogna et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête vers son réveil. Il avait dormi deux heures. Stiles posa son menton sur l'épaule du loup garou et sourit en pensant à quel point il était bougon quand il s'y mettait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait ça amusant et le comportement animal de Derek - même si il le surprenait parfois - était fascinant, il adorait quand il se mettait à grogner comme un loup. C'était atypique, c'était drôle, et ça remuait toujours quelque chose dans le ventre de Stiles.

« J'ai eut ce que je voulais finalement en venant dans cette maison flippante, nota Stiles à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, sa joue toucha le nez de Stiles dans la manœuvre et l'adolescent fronça les sourcils avec amusement. Il ne donna pas de réponse au loup garou, pensant que ce n'était que justice après toute les questions sans réponses avec lesquelles il se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il vit Derek froncer les sourcils et hausser une épaule, le dérangeant dans la posture qu'il avait prise, pour lui demander de répondre. Stiles grogna et déplaça sa tête pour poser sa joue contre son omoplate. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, de façon assez prononcée pour que cela passe pour une réponse. Il avait voulu une solution à ses interrogations et il avait trouvé Derek. Et finalement, la réponse c'était ça. Ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était lui, même si il ne l'avait pas vraiment su tout de suite. La peau de Derek frissonna sous ses doigts et il sourit. Aparemment le message était bien passé.

Le regard de Stiles accrocha le tatouage du loup garou et prit par l'ambiance apaisée qui régnait dans la chambre, il appuya ses lèvres au centre du triskèle. Derek se tendit brusquement et se retourna dans ses bras avant de se pencher sur lui. Il ne l'embrassa pas mais il était si près qu'il suffisait que Stiles tende les lèvres pour le faire. Les yeux de Derek étaient plantés dans les siens et il en eut le souffle coupé.

Stiles n'aurait pas pu se douter que ce qu'il avait fait avait remué quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek. Ce qu'il venait de faire était curieusement symbolique. C'était comme si Stiles venait de se placer lui-même au centre de toute ses intérêts. Comme si il passait avant le cycle Alpha, Bêta, Omega et donc avant son propre monde: celui des loups garou. La respiration de Derek s'était accéléré avec cette réalisation et il regarda un longuement Stiles. Il y eut un moment de battement pendant lequel il ne sut pas quoi faire. Lentement, une vague d'acceptation balaya le trouble qui l'avait saisit et sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier.

« Derek ? l'appela Stiles d'une voix hésitante »

Derek reprit pied avec la réalité et remarqua l'air perplexe de Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha finalement pour combler l'espace qui les séparait. Derek appuya sa bouche contre la sienne et l'attira plus près d'une main sur la nuque. Stiles inspira brusquement par le nez, surpris, et ses mains glissèrent lentement de ses hanches à son dos. Ils n'approfondirent pas le baiser, Derek relâcha doucement la pression de ses lèvres et colla son front contre celui de l'adolescent. Stiles soupira, les yeux toujours clos, son cœur battait à vive allure et il n'arrivait pas à démêler ce qu'il ressentait. C'était douloureux tout en étant agréable et ses pensées étaient concentrés sur une pensée aussi étonnante que soudaine.

« Je crois que je t'aime, dit Stiles d'un air ahuri. »

Derek en ouvrit brutalement les yeux, il leva un sourcils amusé et referma les yeux.

« Tu crois ?

- Bah euh... oui, balbutia l'adolescent.»

Derek se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je suis sûr, rectifia Stiles. Totalement sûr, à deux cent pourcent sûr, babilla t-il. »

Mais juste pour vérifier, Derek l'embrassa encore.

.

**- Fin - **

.

* * *

Et voila ! C'est la fin de cette fic ^^

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle ne va pas vous mordre (hihi... j'ai appris qu'elle mordait certaine personne ! Non mais ! J'vais aller lui botter le cul à celle là ! XD )


End file.
